A Blast from the Past
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Julian wants Garak's view on some old human children movies. Garak goes along with it, though he is admittedly skeptical about this 'Disney'. But it seems they mean a bit more to Julian then just as a critic.


**A/N: I have no excuse for this. It is a fanfiction cliché but I couldn't help myself :P I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it though!**

"What are you having me view again, my dear doctor?" Garak queried, taking a seat in front of the viewing screen the other man had set up in his quarters in front of two chair of "comfortable" human design. He personally found them too soft, but didn't complain.

"Some old children's entertainment from Earth's past that was popular for over a hundred years," came the reply, Julian appearing with what he had explained was mandatory food to consume during a movie. Garak eyed the popped grain covered in melted dairy fat wearily as it was offered to him, before shaking his head and signaling that he was fine. Julian shrugged in that human way as if to say 'your loss' before continuing his explanation. "I was wondering what you would think about them and how they possibly shaped the human psyche."

"What did you day they were called again? Disney?" Garak questioned as Julian brought up the titles to choose from a PADD he was using as manual control for the viewer.

"That is the company who made them, named after original creator himself, Walt Disney. Besides these movies, they spawned quite the multimillion dollar industry." Julian answered, as he went back to the earliest movies in the selection.

Skimming over the titles, Garak commented, "Some of these have the same names as your fairy tales, which I am already familiar with-"

"Oh, let's watch Peter Pan first!" Julian interrupted. The sudden excitement that was in the doctor's voice as he selected the film began to make Garak suspicious.

And, sure enough, Julian began humming along with the rather painful tunes the movie employed. Garak quickly found it more entertaining to observe his friend's facial expressions as he mouthed lines with the characters and emotions flashed close to the surface. As some jealous, scantily clad and winged tiny human had a tantrum, Garak finally spoke up, humor filling his voice, "These were used in Earth's _past_, you say?"

Bashir flinched slightly as his attention to the movie was interrupted. Looking over to where Garak sat, whose face had transformed into the expression that was the definition of a child on Christmas morning, Julian actually blushed. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, as though searching for a defense, he ended up looking down when nothing came to mind.

"Come now doctor, it is not like you to lack words," Garak moved a little closer, trying to regain his attention.

"My parents thought it was a good idea to keep in touch with the classics," came a murmured answer.

"Meaning, my dear?"

"…I have watched most of these before."

"And several more than once, I dare say?" Garak customary chuckle was much lighter than usual, much more genuine. "Well then, which is your favorite? Let's not dabble in all if you know which are the best." He handed the PADD back to the human, as it had fallen unnoticed to the floor soon after the movie had started.

"You're not enjoying Peter Pan?" There was a hint of a pout in Julian's voice, but he excepted the PADD and immediately brightened. "Oh I know! Pixar!"

Garak settled back into his seat, but voiced some confusion. "I thought the point was to watch Disney."

"They were are part of Disney," came the flippant answer. "Now where to start? The beginning with Toy Story or somewhere in the middle or…"

Muttering to himself about things Garak could only guess at, Julian glared at the PADD very seriously. As it came obvious that Julian was not going to make a selection any time in the future, Garak snatched the PADD back and selected a movie at random. Before Julian could protest, Monster's Inc. started and he was immediately engrossed.

As Garak filed away the effect such movies had on his human friend for future use, he settled once more into his chair, but not before snagging the blanket from the back of Julian's to wrap around his own shoulders. Then he turned his attention to the movie, hoping it would be at least passingly interesting and give him a better understanding of humans and Julian in particular.


End file.
